The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented variety Bougainvillea communis ‘Juanita Hatten’. The inventor discovered the variety in a commercial planting of the parent variety in Juana Diaz, Puerto Rico in January of 2015.
After identifying the interesting flower color mutation, the inventor observed the single plant mutation for several months. First propagation was performed by terminal vegetative cuttings at a commercial greenhouse during February 2015, in Juana Diaz, Puerto Rico. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a facility belonging to the inventor and not open to the public.
Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.